


[Podfic]Quiet Mode

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [81]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Dorian doesn't discuss with John: his life expectancy, his plans for the future. There are things John won't discuss too: anything he thinks Dorian already knows.</p>
<p>The dragon doesn't speak at all, but it does answer some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Quiet Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510233) by [starandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea). 



> Thanks so much to Starandrea for her lovely CC permission statement and her hilarious sense of humor.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dquietmode.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dquietmode.m4b)


End file.
